


just between friends

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Frottage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: A mouth is a mouth in the dark.





	just between friends

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not often that Shige frequents environments like this, but it’s Yamapi’s turn to pick and the sleazy dance club seems to match his outfit perfectly. It’s a mixture of straight and gay, just like Yamapi’s tight jeans and see-through shirt that looks like it was swiped from the clothing rack backstage at Tokyo Dome.

They’re not best friends, but they have enough to talk about to last through three beers and a couple shots, by which time Shige’s gotten a little more accustomed to the atmosphere and doesn’t pull away when Yamapi grabs his arm and drags him out onto the dance floor. It’s a mass of bodies and it wouldn’t make a difference if they were supposed to be dancing together or not, they _are_ and eventually Yamapi gives up trying to put distance between them and just rests his hands on Shige’s hips, guiding him like Shige doesn’t know how to dance or something.

“Um,” Shige starts, a little confused and quite intent on keeping his head turned to the side, away from Yamapi’s face.

It’s then that he sees her, dancing by herself with a considerable radius of room between her and the other patrons. It’s like everyone else is purposely giving her space to roll her hips and shake her ass to the beat, the pounding bass of which echoes in Shige’s head as he falters and falls unceremoniously against Yamapi.

Without a word, Yamapi stands him upright and tightens his hold on Shige’s hips, his eyes closed and his mind off in another world as he’s completely oblivious to the sight before Shige’s eyes. He can’t look away, she’s so undeniably beautiful that it almost looks fake, too good to be true. She’s tall and curvy with long hair, her turtleneck halter showing a little belly and her miniskirt showing a lot of leg.

Shige doesn’t remember ever being this attracted to a girl, even before he was in JE. She just seems to radiate _sex_ and Shige’s body would have loved nothing more than to walk over and bend her over right there in front of everybody. It’s probably a good thing Yamapi has such a strong grip on him or he might have tried. She would have probably slapped him and tomorrow Yamapi would tell _everyone_ about Shige’s failure at pimping.

Someone gets pushed behind Shige and knocks into him, sending him full-force into Yamapi and nearly knocking them over. Yamapi manages to keep them balanced but stays pressed against Shige, his head leaning against Shige’s and warm breath tickling his ear. “She’s hot, isn’t she?”

Shige is very much ignoring the closeness, just like he’s ignoring Yamapi’s tone and whatever Yamapi’s trying to do to his ear. “Do you know her?”

“I might,” Yamapi responds. “You’ll have to share her with me, but it can be arranged.”

Shige thinks about this for five very long seconds. It’s not gay if there’s a girl involved. Even if she was one of _those_ girls who liked to watch guys together, it’s a small sacrifice to pay. The sloppy seconds part didn’t entice him very much, but maybe Yamapi would let him go first since he’s apparently had her before. “Okay,” he agrees.

“You’re drunk,” Yamapi says needlessly, like he’s just realized it. “How drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to dance with you,” Shige mutters, leaning his head on Yamapi’s shoulder because he’s tired of holding it up.

Yamapi says something, but it’s at that moment that the woman looks at him, right at him. He jerks his head up like it’s caught fire, but she already noticed and smirks at him as she saunters over to where they are, the crowd between them parting like the red sea.

“Hey, baby girl,” Yamapi says to her in greeting, lowering his voice in a way that makes Shige tremble a little.

“Long time no see, Tomo-chan,” she replies, her voice breathy and somehow audible over the loud music. “Who’s your friend?”

Yamapi doesn’t respond, and three seconds later he’s poking Shige in the side. “What are you, rude? Introduce yourself.”

“I-I’m Kato Shigeaki,” he stutters, mesmerized at seeing such a beauty up close.

“Kato-kun,” she repeats, and Shige almost humps Yamapi at the way his name sounds coming from her glossed lips. He doesn’t think Yamapi would have minded, considering he’s flush against Shige and can probably feel the beginnings of Shige’s arousal. He doesn’t make it a point to get hard in public, but he’s young and doesn’t have these opportunities very often (read: never).

“You can do that,” Yamapi whispers in his ear, “or you can do it against her.”

“Her,” Shige decides faster than he can think. He’s not a homophobe or anything, but the thought of that gorgeous woman letting him rub off on her is greater than anything Yamapi could offer him.

Yamapi reaches for her and she slides right between them, facing Yamapi and reaching back to grab Shige by the ass and pull him right against her. His face is in her hair and it smells like cake batter, which is kind of random but fitting for someone who’s been intimate with Yamapi. Yamapi’s always talking about Jin’s conditioner and how it makes him want to eat his hair. Shige usually tuned him out after that because it fell into the category of Too Much Information.

His attention is forcefully called back to this girl as she grinds back against him, making him grip her by the waist and bump into Yamapi’s hands, along with half of Yamapi. He’s rocking against her from the front while one of his hands slides up her thigh, and Shige’s starting to think that she’s a little easy until he hears the unmistakable moan in a voice that shouldn’t be coming from that body.

“Akanishi,” he gasps, paling.

“I win,” she -he- hissed gleefully to Yamapi, whose eyes were fluttering a little at the way Jin’s hips are rolling against his. “You thought it would take him until it was obvious.”

“It _was_ obvious,” Yamapi snaps back, making no effort to stop any of it. “I win.”

“The hell you do,” Jin whispers sweetly in the girl voice, leaning up to brush his lips against Yamapi’s throat. “We still have our other bet, remember? And with what I continue to feel behind me, I’m going to win that one too.”

Shige blinks. They planned this. He has no idea why they would do such a thing, why they chose him of all people, or why Jin looks so damn good in drag. He knows that Jin’s not a girl and he’s still hard, still moving against Jin’s ass, still clutching onto Jin’s hips with one set of fingers laced through Yamapi’s. He’s trying to be subtle about it, not like anyone has room to breathe let alone see what they’re doing, and besides Yamapi isn’t trying to do anything except push himself _through_ Jin’s skirt, his head tilted back and the expression on his face leaving no doubt as to what he’s feeling.

“It’s okay if you want to go,” Jin continues femininely, leaning back to smile at Shige and flip his fake hair. Even up close, Shige’s amazed at how natural he looks in makeup, like Jin’s twin sister or someone. Then he smirks again, and Shige’s astounded at the reaction it creates in him. “But it’d be better if you stay.”

“Nobody knows but us,” Yamapi adds, letting go of Shige’s hand to reach around both of them and join Jin’s hands on Shige’s ass. “Everyone else thinks he’s a girl.”

“I thought he was a girl,” Shige mutters, feeling stupid. He can’t get too angsty though, with three hands on him and a firm ass in front of him. He buries his face in the back of Jin’s neck and inhales sharply as he starts to give in and follow their lead. “What am I supposed to call you?”

“Tonight I’m Jinnifer,” Jin replies brightly, moving his hips in a way that makes both Shige and Yamapi groan. Jin giggles, nudging Yamapi’s face with his nose until he can lick his way into Yamapi’s mouth.

Shige watches them kiss, a little curious and really turned on. Despite his profession, he hasn’t kissed a guy before, and the one time he actually thought about it he’d never considered that it would be Jin. He wonders what he’d do if Jin tried to kiss him, kind of hoped he would because maybe then he’d be more comfortable with this arrangement and be able to enjoy himself like Yamapi clearly is.

“Are you ready for me to turn around yet, Kato-kun?” Jin says in this husky voice that’s not girl-like at all. “Pi’s almost done.”

As if on cue, Yamapi’s eyes roll up into his head and he smashes his face into Jin’s shoulder, stifling his moans as his body jerks in Jin’s hold. His face is flushed when he looks up, and he flashes Shige an apologetic smile before spinning Jin around and sending him straight into Shige’s mouth.

He squeaks, but mostly from surprise. Jin’s worked up and Shige can feel it, particularly when Jin lifts a leg to wrap around Shige’s thigh, in turn getting a better angle and moving against him as conspicuously as anyone can get in the middle of a dance floor. Yamapi hasn’t left, one arm continuing to embrace them both while the other hand is doing something under Jin’s skirt, his lips by Jin’s ear whispering things that Shige can’t hear.

Jin swallows Shige’s moans, swirling their tongues together and Shige feels like he’s kissing a girl despite the very hard arousal thrusting into his. He’s glad he isn’t wearing jeans and can feel the friction painlessly, pushing back on his own now, much to the joy and approval of one Jinnifer Akanishi. He whines into Shige’s mouth, his hands clutching the material of Shige’s shirt as he moves faster, and Shige figures out why Yamapi is still there when Jin hops up and wraps both legs around his waist, using both of them for support.

Now it probably looks like he’s fucking ‘her’, using his buddy as a wall, and Shige doesn’t think he would mind if word of this got around. He’s the one keeping the rhythm now, managing to stay in time with the music as he rolls his hips forward and sucks on Jin’s tongue.

Then he feels Yamapi’s hand between them – it has to be Yamapi because Jin’s still digging his manicured nails into Shige’s back – and he cries out, the additional contact making him push even harder and wish that he could just lower his pants a little, enough for Yamapi to touch him directly or maybe even both of them at the same time. The thought makes him groan deeply, tearing his mouth away from Jin’s to bury his face in Jin’s neck, making the most out of his disorientation by sucking gently on the skin as he gets closer to release.

“Shige,” Jin whispers, and Shige’s first instinct is to snap at him because he’s never said Jin could call him that, but then Jin’s tongue is tracing the shell of his ear and he’s gasping erratically, they both are, and the feeling of Jin shuddering against him is like nothing he’s ever felt before and pushes him over the edge too.

Yamapi swears behind them, and Shige sacrifices the rest of his orgasm to pop open his eyes to see if anyone’s watching. _Nobody_ is, not even the people right next to them, and at first glance it looks like they’re all dancing kind of the same way minus the getting off part.

“Relax,” Jin says, sounding incredibly sated and making no effort to lower his legs to the floor. “We come here all the time, like this.”

Shige starts to ask if that’s a pun, then decides he doesn’t really want to know.


End file.
